This invention relates to polyethers having pendant hydroxyl moieties and to methods of using them as barrier articles to protect oxygen-sensitive materials. More particularly, this invention relates to hydroxy-functionalized polyetheramines.
Hydroxy-functionalized polyetheramines are known and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,275,853 and 5,464,924. These polyetheramines exhibit oxygen transmission rates of from 0.57 to 19 cm.sup.3 -mil/100 in.sup.2 -atm (O.sub.2)-day, and are useful in the fabrication of barrier containers and films and as molding, extrusion and casting resins. Residual epoxy end groups in hydroxy-functionalized polyetheramines can sometimes limit their utility by promoting cross-linking and gelation during melt fabrication. Melt-stable hydroxy-functionalized polyetheramines, along with a process for their preparation, would clearly be desirable.